


Миллионы дорог

by fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, remontada



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 5 lvl: Мини [5]
Category: Charlie Bartlett (2007)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, UST, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Существуют миллионы дорог, как же вышло, что Чарли выбрал именно эту?





	Миллионы дорог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Million Ways to Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382) by [catwalksalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone). 



Чарли любит Сьюзан, хочет ее, правда. Ее алые, алые губы — сладкая мечта любого подростка. Вот только Чарли давным-давно не чувствует себя мальчишкой, должно быть, повзрослел слишком быстро, а мистер Гарднер, Нэйтан… к нему тянет как магнитом. Чарли кажется, что он тонет куда быстрее, чем тогда в бассейне.   
  
Они вместе сидят в зрительном зале, Сьюзан стоит на сцене, высокая и такая красивая, алые губы изгибаются в улыбке, она поет: «Потому что есть миллион дорог, ты знаешь, они есть…», а Нэйтан обнимает Чарли за плечи, и тому требуется собрать все силы, чтобы не склонить голову и не поцеловать его в шею. Есть миллионы дорог, Чарли знает, но эта — неправильная, очень, очень неправильная. Песня заканчивается, Нэйтан убирает руку, палец скользит по ключице. Он поднимается на ноги, чтобы стоя поаплодировать своей дочери. Чарли едва может дышать, но тоже вскакивает, яростно хлопает, широко улыбается Сьюзан. Его распирает от любви и гордости, он сам почти готов запеть.  
  
«Вот это моя девочка», — говорит Нэйтан, его голос срывается от волнения, и эта хрипотца посылает заряд возбуждения прямиком в яйца Чарли. От избытка эмоций кружится голова, и он падает на свое место. Миллион минус один, миллион минус один…  
  
Чарли изо всех сил старается не думать о том, что с ним происходит, в конце концов у него масса дел: нужно закончить учебный год, завершить стажировку во Франклине, наладить отношения с отцом, разучить с мамой новые песни. Заняться сексом с подружкой, и делать это почаще. При таком графике у него просто не должно хватать времени на влюбленность в бывшего директора, а по совместительству безумно горячего и абсолютно недоступного отца своей девушки. И все же это проблема. Чарли молод, но уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы знать — кажется, будто в жизни есть место для целой кучи вещей, но на самом деле она не что иное, как погоня за оргазмом: гадаешь, что еще поможет тебе кончить, и делаешь это. Выходит так, что он просто не может контролировать свои мысли, не может избавиться от картинок, незванно поселившихся у него в голове. Нэйтан в бассейне, протягивает руку, чтобы ощупать макушку Чарли. Нэйтан в доме, наблюдает, как Чарли вытирается. В его глазах искренняя теплота. Нэйтан готовит ужин для Сьюзан и Чарли, размахивая ножом, рассказывает истории из школьной жизни и выглядит как никогда счастливым. Нэйтан улыбается ему и зовет Чаком. Чарли не заходит далеко в своих фантазиях. Все, что ему нужно – яркое воспоминание, и готово, член в руке стоит так, что больно. В воображении он даже ни разу не целовал Нэйтана, но кончал с мыслями о нем бессчетное множество раз. В этом есть нечто странное, и было бы неплохо поговорить с профессионалом, но все нормальные психотерапевты в городе не желают иметь с ним дела. Что ж, их трудно винить. Впрочем, Чарли контролирует ситуацию, по крайней мере, так он думает.   
  
Чарли сидит в мужском туалете, он сохранил свои «приемные часы». День сегодня спокойный, даже у постоянных клиентов все в порядке. Он слышит скрип открывающейся двери, потом глухой стук — кто-то зашел в соседнюю кабинку.   
  
— Я могу вам помочь? — спрашивает он.  
  
— У меня проблема, — отвечает знакомый голос.  
  
Чарли замирает. Нэйтан больше не директор, и школа предпочитает закрывать глаза на неофициальные психологические консультации. Если уж по-честному, именно это позволило администрации не искать замену, пока штатный психолог приходит в себя после нервного срыва, но все равно Чарли немного не по себе.   
  
— Чарли?  
  
— Эээ, да? То есть, расскажите мне о ней, сэр.  
  
Нэйтан молчит, собираясь с мыслями, и Чарли почти физически ощущает разлитое в воздухе напряжение. Он разглядывает облезлую дверь: кусок краски отвалился, и кто-то обвел этот участок по контуру маркером, подрисовал выпученные глаза, превратив серое пятно в привидение. «Трансформация», — думает Чарли.  
  
— Ладно, в общем, это не совсем моя проблема, — начинает Нэйтан. — Скажем так, я знаю одного… одну маму. У нее есть дочка твоего возраста. Очень славная девочка, милая, красивая, талантливая. Мамина гордость. Так вот, у этой девушки есть парень, вполне достойный. Действительно умный, хоть иногда и отчебучит что-то совсем уж идиотское. Обаятельный… И, что немаловажно, на него можно положиться. Он сделает правильный выбор. Может и не сразу, но…  
  
Нэйтан снова надолго замолкает. Чарли кажется, что в его желудке образовалась глыба льда, потому что он и правда умен, и хотя не уверен на сто процентов, что именно услышит дальше, прекрасно понимает — ничего для себя приятного.   
  
— Этот парень, друг дочери, у него, кажется, появились… чувства к матери. Я не утверждаю, что он не любит свою девушку, потому что тогда он был бы полным идиотом, а я совершенно уверен, что это не про него. Лишь говорю о том, что матери хотелось бы знать, как дать понять юноше, что она этого не одобряет… Вот же дерьмо. Чарли?  
  
— Да? — откликается тот, хотя больше всего на свете сейчас ему хочется забиться под унитаз и умереть.   
  
— Ты… Не нужно. Хорошо?   
  
Голос Нэйтана звучит напряженно, Чарли прижимает ладонь к стенке кабинки.  
  
— Простите меня, — шепчет он чуть слышно.  
  
— Не извиняйся. Никто не виноват, просто… На кону не только твое сердце. Я учитель, Чарли, это опасный путь.  
  
Чарли чувствует, как все в нем бунтует против этих слов.  
— Вы не мой учитель.  
  
— В общем, так… Чарли, прекрати. Ты встречаешься с моей дочерью. И на этом все. Конец. Ничего больше, договорились? Ничего больше.  
  
Дверца захлопывается с таким грохотом, что дрожат стены кабинки. Чарли вслушивается в удаляющиеся шаги. На секунду в туалет врывается шум коридора, но тут же стихает, отрезанный глухим ударом хлопнувшей двери. Он опускает голову на руки. Хватит. Миллион минус один.  
  
Время, как известно, лечит, а расстояние позволяет взглянуть на вещи под другим углом. Чарли получает в распоряжение и то, и другое, когда заканчивает старшую школу и уезжает в колледж. Он провел большую часть своего выпускного года успешно избегая Нэйтана — мистера Гарднера — ударившись в науку и предложив Сьюзан встречаться у него дома. Первый курс в университете… Ну, первый курс — этим все сказано. Масса новых дел, новых впечатлений, новых знакомств и секса. Он не успевает скучать даже по маме, что уж говорить о безответной влюбленности.   
Однако наступает лето, и Чарли возвращается домой, снова устраивается на практику в Психиатрический институт Франклина. Сегодня его первый выходной, светит солнце, на небе ни облачка, в воздухе плывет запах свежескошенной травы. Похоже, сегодня все жители пригорода взялись за свои газоны. По крайней мере, так бегущий по улице Чарли объясняет странный шум в ушах. Ему нечего делать в этом районе, его дом совсем в другой стороне, и все же он здесь. Вышел пробежаться, ничего особенного, только вот «пробежка» включает в себя две пересадки на автобусе и остановку на кофе.   
  
Чарли об этом не задумывается, просто сворачивает вправо и бежит по подъездной дорожке, отпирает ворота и видит его именно там, где и ожидал: сидящим на веранде в халате — в одной руке книга, в другой чашка кофе. Не хватает только лодочки в бассейне. Чарли не смотрит на него, а сразу направляется к трамплину, сбрасывает спортивные штаны, снимает футболку и отталкивается от доски. Его кожа такая горячая, что прохладная вода кажется ледяной. Он переплывает бассейн, переворачивается, отталкивается от стенки и плывет обратно, его сердце готово выскочить из груди, и вовсе не из-за нагрузки. Чарли наматывает круги снова и снова, боясь остановится — вдруг он поднимет голову и никого не удивит. Наконец он все же останавливается и встает на ноги, вода доходит ему до пояса, течет с волос, заливая глаза. Чарли несколько раз моргает и видит Нэйтана. Он сидит на краю бассейна, опираясь на локти и свесив ноги в воду.  
  
— Что тебе нужно, Чарли? Сьюзан здесь нет.   
  
— Я знаю, — Чарли двумя руками отбрасывает с лица волосы, капли дождем разлетаются по поверхности воды. — Она со своей театральной труппой. Кстати, я так и не понял, каким образом у нее получается играть всех трех сестер сразу, но думаю, что у ее парня-режиссера все под контролем.  
  
Звучит чертовски неловко, он не знает, как изящно прояснить ситуацию, но сделать это нужно.   
  
Нэйтан улыбается, в уголках глаз собираются морщинки, и у Чарли внутри будто ослабевает туго сжатая пружина.   
  
— Это возвращает нас к вопросу о том, чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Тебя, — звучит простой ответ. За это время он выучил: прямота — самый лучший вариант.  
  
— Чарли… — Нэйтана выпрямляется, в его голосе предостережение.  
  
Чарли идет к нему, вода обжигает бедра холодом.  
  
— Думаешь, я не понимаю собственных мотивов? Может, ты не в курсе, но перед тобой будущий психотерапевт: уж в мотивах я разбираюсь.   
  
Он останавливается между разведенных ног Нэйтана, разглядывая его лицо. Чуть больше седины в волосах, несколько новых морщин, но глаза все те же, теплые и добрые, и выдают его мысли куда сильнее, чем считает Нэйтан. Чарли кладет руки ему на колени.   
  
— Хочешь, проанализируем их? — ладони скользят чуть выше, оставляя влажный след на коже. Нэйтан с шипением втягивает воздух, закрывает глаза и кивает. — Хорошо, начнем. Пункт первый: у меня теперь прочные отношения с отцом, а значит, не нужно волноваться, что я ищу в тебе папочку. Пункт второй: я совершеннолетний, и ты давно уже не мой учитель, так что кинк на авторитетную фигуру тоже отпадает. Пункт третий: у нас со Сьюзан все закончилось, так что я не пытаюсь через тебя подобраться к ней поближе, и расстались мы друзьями, следовательно это не жалкая попытка мести. Если честно, не знаю даже, какой из этих двух вариантов более жуткий. И, наконец, четвертый пункт: это не «голубая фаза». Я провел исследование, по шкале Кинси* у меня твердая «тройка», хотя этот тест и несовершенен по нескольким причинам. О них мы сейчас точно говорить не будем, потому что мне очень, очень нужно, чтобы ты меня поцеловал.  
  
Нэйтан открывает глаза, взгляд у него пронизывающий, изучающий. Чарли чувствует, как с него слетает вся напускная взрослость, остается только девятнадцатилетний пацан, который хочет.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Нэйтан, моргает с отступающим ошеломлением. — Ладно.  
  
Он с улыбкой наклоняется к Чарли, тот поднимает голову. А затем они целуются, и, Боже, вот поэтому Чарли никогда не представлял, как это будет, никогда не переходил за грань реальности, потому что он не смог бы вообразить и сотой доли того взрыва чувств и ощущений. Нэйтан небрит, и жесткая щетина обжигает кожу, за ожогом следуют губы, сначала успокаивают, потом возбуждают, перегружая мозг Чарли сигналами, пока все вокруг не превращается в белый шум. Чарли сжимает руки на бедрах Нэйтана, ведет пальцами выше, забирается под халат и дальше под белье, пока не упирается в пах. От Нэйтана исходит жар, он подается навстречу прикосновениям, хватает Чарли за волосы, прижимается ртом жестко, еще жестче. Чарли твердо стоит на полу бассейна, солнце обжигает ему спину, но почему-то ему кажется, что он под водой, он тонет. Задыхаясь, он резко отклоняется назад.  
  
— Эй, эй, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Нэйтан, большим пальцем поглаживая изгиб его шеи.  
  
Чарли кивает.  
  
— Мне нужно… — открытой ладонью легко толкает Нэйтана в грудь. — Ложись.   
  
Тот хмурится, но откидывается на локти. Сойдет… Чарли отбрасывает полы халата и тянет вниз трусы, умница-Нэйтан, приподнимает бедра, помогая снять их до конца.   
  
— Ох, — выдыхает Чарли, его до предела заводит осознание того, что этот покрасневший темный член, прижимающийся к животу — его заслуга. Он устраивает руки на бедрах Нэйтана, наклоняет голову и берет его в рот.  
  
— Блядь! То есть, Господи! То есть, Чарли, Боже, что ты…  
  
Чарли втягивает щеки и начинает сосать, обводит языком головку, Нэйтан судорожно вздрагивает. Чарли усмехается, не выпуская член изо рта. Такого он тоже никогда не представлял, поэтому ему не с чем сравнивать, все просто происходит. И это невероятно. Нэйтан выгибается под его ртом, под его руками, тяжело дышит, стонет его имя, в конце концов срываясь в скороговорку:  
— Чарли, у меня не было секса с развода, и примерно через пятнадцать секунд мне станет ужасно неловко, что я тебе об этом говорю, но я тут вообще-то на грани, и лучше бы тебе ото-одвинуться, потому что… Ох!  
  
Чарли точно не собирается отодвигаться, он хочет заставить Нэйтана кончить так сильно, что тот помнил бы об этом даже будучи восьмидесятипятилетним маразматиком. Чарли нравится нравиться. Поэтому он опускает руку в воду, а потом скользит влажными пальцами под яйца, нажимает, ладонью мягко давит на мошонку, продолжая сосать. Нэйтан крупно вздрагивает, и рот Чарли наполняется густой жидкостью, он глотает под аккомпанемент приглушенных ругательств.   
  
Чарли отстраняется, вытирая рот рукой, говорит с усмешкой:  
— Не представлял, что ты знаешь столько неприличных слов.  
  
Нэйтан падает навзничь на край бассейна.  
— Я учитель истории, думаешь, на протяжении веков мало ругались? Нахватался…  
  
— Хочу тебя трахнуть, — говорит Чарли, сам удивленный собственной прямотой, но он возбужден до звезд перед глазами, к тому же Нэйтан сам учил его, что честность — лучшая политика.   
  
Нэйтан коротко смеется:  
— Черт, малыш, а ты не ходишь вокруг да около, да?  
  
— Могу я тебя трахнуть, пожалуйста? — спрашивает Чарли, и это куда больше на него похоже.   
  
— Внутрь. Если, конечно, у меня ноги все еще работают.   
  
Они в доме. С ногами Нэйтана все в порядке, и теперь Чарли устроил одну из них у себя на плече, двигая пальцами в его заднице. У него стоит так, что это, наверное, уже медицинский диагноз, чего не скажешь о его партнере… Нет, он подается навстречу пальцам, и, судя по звукам, ему хорошо, только вот на члене это никак не отражается.   
  
Нэйтан, должно быть, замечает пристальный взгляд Чарли, потому что с усмешкой говорит:  
— О, поверь, мне все нравится, Чарльз, просто так быстро возбудиться снова не получится, я уже не мальчик, — Нэйтан договаривает, и лицо его застывает, он со стоном прикрывает глаза рукой. — Господи, Чарли, я тебе в отцы гожусь…   
  
Чарли озадачен: он знает про разницу в возрасте, всегда знал, это, вроде как, причина того, почему они ничего не делали раньше, пока вопрос согласия находился в серой зоне с точки зрения морали. Он поворачивает пальцы, бедра Нэйтана дергаются в ответ.   
  
— Посмотри на меня, — просит Чарли.  
  
Нэйтан приподнимает руку на полдюйма, искоса смотрит на него. Ладно, пойдет.  
  
— Ты собираешься начать сходить с ума по поводу разницы в возрасте? Потому что я был взрослым куда дольше, чем ты думаешь… Большую часть жизни, на самом-то деле. Может, и не так долго, как ты… — он снова поворачивает пальцы.  
  
— Эй!  
  
— Ты это начал, — спокойно говорит Чарли. — А теперь, мистер «Я-достаточно-стар-чтобы-быть-твоим-отцом», я собираюсь тебя трахнуть, хорошо?  
  
— О боже, тебе что, двенадцать? — с этими словами Нэйтан протягивает ему презерватив.   
  
«Нэйтан прекрасен», — думает Чарли, толкаясь внутрь. Его пальцы тесно переплетены с чужими. Правильно, классически прекрасен: четкая линия челюсти, прямой нос, выразительные глаза. Но это лишь оболочка, пусть и очень красивая… А Чарли помнит то чувство единения, которое было между ними, даже когда они были едва знакомы. Чарли откуда-то точно знает — Нэйтан заботится о нем, желает добра. Сейчас он чувствует то же единение, только сильнее: неотрывный взгляд глаза в глаза, синхронное движение бедер, и если в этом виноваты два года, наполненные попытками не думать о Нэйтане, то страшно подумать о том, что же будет теперь. Страшно и радостно. А потом он чуть меняет угол, Нэйтан вскрикивает: «Долбаный маленький иезуит, Чарли, сделай так еще раз», — и кончает максимум через пять секунд. Чарли так потрясен, что почти упускает момент, когда кончает сам, оргазм разбивает его на кусочки, выворачивает наизнанку и оставляет уязвимым, открытым. Он падает на Нэйтана, тяжело дышит. Его сердце стучит так сильно, что заставляет их тела вибрировать.   
  
Нэйтан поворачивает голову и зарывается лицом в волосы Чарли, они не двигаются до тех пор, пока Чарли не спрашивает:  
— Что теперь?  
  
— Душ? — предлагает Нэйтан, — Ванных две, ждать не нужно.  
  
Чарли освобождается из объятий. Он липкий, это не особо приятно, но уборка всегда дело грязное.   
  
— Нет, — говорит он, перекатываясь в сторону и укладывая голову на руку, — другое «что теперь»?  
  
— Даже не знаю. Я не думал, что ты вернешься. И не ожидал, что влюблюсь в парня собственной дочери.  
  
— Бывшего парня, — решительно говорит Чарли. — Влюбишься? — добавляет он далеко не так уверенно.  
  
Улыбка Нэйтана печальна, но рука гладит волосы Чарли спокойно и твердо.  
  
— Это для тебя слишком?  
  
— Нет, — и это правда. — Я могу поменять колледж, — предлагает он. — Мама будет только рада, если я буду к ней поближе.  
  
— Позволить тебе угробить образование ради меня? Ты должно быть шутишь, Чарли Бартлетт, — Нэйтан дает ему подзатыльник. — У нас впереди все лето, давай просто посмотрим, как пойдут дела, хорошо?  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Через минуту Чарли собирается встать и пойти в душ, но пока он лежит, закинув руки за голову, и наблюдает, как Нэйтан ходит по комнате, собирая одежду и полотенца. Есть миллионы дорог, он проверял, но суть в том, что выбрать ты можешь только одну. Миллион минус одна дверь захлопывается за его спиной. Чарли не оглядывается.

  
  
*Шкала Кинси — попытка измерить сексуальную ориентацию людей по шкале от нуля (исключительно гетеросексуальная ориентация) до 6 (исключительно гомосексуальная ориентация). 3 по этой шкале — бисексуальность.


End file.
